


It's a Problem

by softfeathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Stream of Consciousness, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Emma loves her.And it's a problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This essentially has no plot, but it's mostly just Emma's thoughts about being in love with Regina and everything, so. I wrote it in about five minutes and only did a quick read-through for typos, so I apologize if I missed anything. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She loves her, and it is starting to become a problem.

It hadn’t been before.

Before, when Regina had hated her, it was easier. There is a fine line between love and hate, people say, and they danced around that line often.

When the two of them were always arguing, Emma could pass her feelings off as pure lust, as being attracted by the fire in Regina’s eyes and the passion in her words, in the way she said “Miss Swan” and the way she made her blood boil.

But then, Regina stopped hating her. They worked out their shit and were something like friends, and for a moment, (and it was only a moment, because Regina was about to die and Henry was being kidnapped and Neal was gone and Hook was just _there_ ) she had time to think about it.

Then, of course, they had to go save their son, and Hook was being painfully persistent and she was scared, so scared, so she gave in. She kissed him - not because she wanted to, but because Regina was there and they were making these eyes at each other and she could see the worry in those chocolate brown eyes and god, she wanted to kiss it right off of her goddamn face.

Since she couldn’t, however, she kissed Hook instead.

And then, it hadn’t been a problem, because she wasn’t single and suddenly Regina had Robin and so what if she wanted to throw up in her mouth a little every time that she looked at him? Regina was happy, and that was all that mattered.

Except now, Robin is dead, and Hook and her are no longer a thing, and it’s all complicated.

It’s a problem.

And she needs to fix it.

Soon.

Before things get weird.

(Except they’re already weird for her, because now she catches herself looking at Regina and it’s not at her ass like she used to do sometimes before she reminded herself that it was rude to stare, but it’s at her face and her beautiful eyes and that scar above her lip that she’s so curious about.)

So, rather than talk about it like a normal fucking adult (because let’s face it, Emma has never been normal or an adult), she avoids Regina and hopes that her feelings will go away.

Even though they’ve been here for several years now and she knows that they’re not going anywhere.

Even though she isn’t sure she wants them to.

She’s sure that she wants Regina, though, even though she can’t have her. (And she means that in a not possessive way, because Regina isn’t a _thing_ , she isn’t a prize to be _won_ , but she just wants her, you know? She wants to wake up next to her in the morning and give her flowers and all these things that she’s never even fucking cared about before, she wants them with _Regina_.)

And then one night Emma gets drunk and she shows up on Regina’s front porch because Henry is with her parents and she doesn’t make good decisions when she’s drunk, and Regina says “Oh, _Emma_ ,” with something like sadness in her eyes, and Emma is a fucking idiot because she kisses her.

She kisses her, and it’s the best goddamned decision she has ever made before, because Regina’s lips taste like apples and heaven, (though Emma knows, even in her drunken state, that her own taste like whiskey and stupidity) and because she’s wanted this for years and she finally has it.

And Regina kisses her back, though only for a moment - and it’s a damn good moment, one moment of pure bliss and drunken happiness - before she pulls away.

Emma thinks it’s because she doesn’t want this and starts to apologize, embarassed and wishing that she could disappear, but Regina stops her and says it’s only because she can taste the whiskey on her lips and they can talk about this sober, and why doesn’t Emma just sleep in the guest room?

Which she does, because that bed is comfortable and she’s definitely too drunk to walk back home (she’s really not even sure how she got there without falling flat on her face, but that’s a question for another time because she can still taste apples on her lips) and because somehow, knowing that Regina is right there is soothing.

And then, in the morning, Emma kisses Regina again when she’s sober and Regina’s saying something about it being okay if it was just a drunken mistake (even though Emma can see it in her eyes that it isn’t okay, that she wants it to be anything but) and tells her that she loves her, that she has always loved her, and that she would very much like to love her for a very long time.

They live happily ever after, (except there’s so much Emma and Regina bullshit in between because they’re both so stubborn that they almost don’t make it, and the only reason that they do is _because_ they’re both so damn stubborn) and Emma thanks that bottle of whiskey in her speech at the wedding because it gave her the courage to kiss a woman way out of her league.

(And Regina kisses her neck in front of the entire town and everything is _right_ , so maybe Emma loving Regina wasn’t such a problem after all.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! Feel free to leave prompt suggestions in the comments, because I'll probably write them sometime. Also, you can contact me on Twitter, where I spend a ridiculous amount of time, at @RegalScribe.


End file.
